Field
The disclosure relates generally to a display system, and, more specifically, to a display system with a reduced refresh rate.
Background Information
Displays panels are utilized in a wide range of electronic devices. Common types of flat display panels include active matrix display panels where each pixel may be driven to display a data frame. For some (e.g., portable) devices, the power consumed by a display panel may be a major portion of the total power consumption of the device, for example, from a battery.